Birthday Present
by Awkward Alex
Summary: Sonny and her cast mates plan to spy on Mackenzie Falls when they play truth or dare.Since Chad invites Sonny to go, and her co-stars tell her to go so she can spy on the inside.But what will happen when a secret is out that will change Sonny& Chads lives
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I didn't really check all of this over because I was in a hurry, sorry. Hope you like it.

Birthday Present

Tawni told us that on Mackenzie Falls, whenever a cast member has their birthday they all play _truth or dare_. 'A tradition' she said. Zora, Nico, and Grady insisted that we spy on them while they play this Friday. It's Chad's birthday for your information. If we get caught then they're going to have to make an excuse for being there, not me.

"But what if we get caught, and then what are we going to do?" I asked, feeling afraid while visualizing what would happen if we did get caught.

"Then we just say that Nico lost something while coming to set this morning, and that we're trying to find it" Tawni replied.

"Hey, why do I have to pretend to lose something? When I usually never lose anything" Nico complained.

"So we are going to spy on them" Zora said, excitement washing over her face.

"Duh" Tawni retorted "And yes, Nico you are going to have to pretend to lose something"

"Maybe we can make a sketch about this" Grady said, feeling confident.

"What so after we're gonna go to Teen Magazine and spill all their secrets and what they did" I said sarcastically.

"You obviously know the answer to that" Tawni replied.

"That was rhetorical" I said.

"Oh, well still you know the answer to that" that was all she could say for about 5 seconds.

1…2…3…4…5…

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny" she paused "Remember when the 4 of us told you that we always love making Mackenzie Falls suffer"

"Well yeah, you guys would literally kill them" I replied.

"Then how could you think that we would just keep their secrets to ourselves"

"Sorry for thinking that, then" I awkwardly apologized.

"It's ok we all forgive you" Zora said sweetly "Just don't do that again" she shouted at me.

"What time should we meet up then?" Nico asked.

"How about 8:00pm, so we can get things set up" Zora answered.

"'Get things set up?"' I questioned.

"Camera's, and tape recorders. You all will see tomorrow night" Zora said, sounding disappointed in us.

"Ok then, 8:00 tomorrow night" Tawni spoke, while putting her hand in the middle of nowhere. She waited for us to join, but no one moved an inch.

"C'mon you guys, don't you know that hand thing?"Tawni asked.

"Yeah" the rest of us said in unison.

"Then why didn't you all put your hands in?" she screamed.

So after she spoke Grady and Nico put their right hand in then Zora, next me, and finally the one who started this mess Tawni. We all yelled revenge and raised our hands.

The rest of the day was very typical and boring. All that we did was rehearsed and study for tests next week. Like my co-stars, I was very excited for tomorrow. If only I could skip everything until Mackenzie Falls reveals their gruesome secrets. I can't help thinking about what idiotic things they'll do and what they'll spill.

Once I'm in my shared dressing room I see an envelope with Chad's name on it. For some twisted reason I decide to open it. The paper inside was an invitation. Hmm interesting.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Hopefully you can come over and join Mackenzie Falls for a game of truth or dare, for my birthday, but you probably already knew that. Anyway, please come and thanks for reading._

_P.S. sneak out from chuckle city. It starts at 9:00pm._

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

"Why would Chad invite me to his so called party" I mumble. Zora might have some freaky super mind reading powers for picking 8:00pm.

"What is that?" Tawni questioned. I must have been out of it that I never heard her enter.

"Um… nothing" I could barely form a rational sentence, since I knew that she would find out.

"I know it's not anything, since the envelope that came in has _Chad_ written on it in huge letters" she replied.

"No it doesn't, wait how did you know that's the envelope this invitation came in?" dang it why did I say invitation, anything would be better than that.

"Because from where I'm standing, I can see the signature of the person who sent you that paper" she stopped "Invitation huh, for what?"

I hate it when Tawni puts me under pressure. "His birthday tomorrow" I said in a squeaky voice.

"Ok now read the letter aloud so I know exactly what he wrote"

"I just told you what it was for, are you sure that you need more information"

"Sonny either read the letter aloud or give it to me" Tawni demanded.

"Ok I'll read it aloud" I hesitated "'_Dear Sonny, Hopefully you can over and join Mackenzie Falls for a game of truth or dare, for my birthday, but you probably already knew that. Anyway please come and thanks for reading. P.S. sneak out from chuckle city. It starts at 9:00pm.'"_

"Well at least we decided on a good time to meet up" Tawni replied. I thought she would yell and be furious, but she wasn't which is very awkward.

"I think we should discuss this with Nico, Zora, and Grady"

She pulled my arm and dragged me to the prop house from our dressing room. Lucky for Tawni everybody she needed there was there.

"Everyone we need to talk about Sonny getting invited to Chad's party thing" while Tawni said my name 'till the end Nico and Grady were shaking their heads in disappointment. Why were they mad at me anyway, I meanit was not my idea to ask Chad to invite me to his party thing, so I had no idea why they all were mad.

"She got invited" Zora shouted

"This is wonderful now she can assure them that we're not spying on them"

"What you actually want me to that place full of preps, are you kidding?"

"No and I do want you to go, oh and if you're worried that we'll tell teen magazine what you did or what you spilled then you're wrong 'cause we won't" she reassured me.

"Great idea Z" Nico said.

"Are you going to call everyone by letters?"Zora asked

"Don't worry if you don't know what their names are" Grady encouraged

"Maybe Z" Nico answered.

"Yeah and we won't tell you're secrets to anyone, because that s the kind of people we are" Tawni said randomly.

"Ok fine I'll go, but you guys owe me and stay outta sight" I finally spoke.

"And we'll understand that you have to talk to Chad about going" Grady said. He must really hate Mackenzie Falls.

"Why don't you do that now while we come up with another plan" Tawni pushed me out the door.

_You can do this. You can do this._ I kept saying to myself during my walk to stage 2. As always the Mackenzie Falls cast is rehearsing.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Chad Dylan Cooper is?" I asked the director.

"Yes he's over there" he replied.

"Thank You"

"Welcome, now go do whatever you have to do and leave" the not so nice director answered. Suddenly I see Chad looking at himself in the mirror. How self-centered.

"Chad can we talk" I say as I approach him.

He smiled when he saw my face. Odd. "Yeah sure"

"I accept your invitation ongoing tomorrow" his smile went wider.

"Ok, come here at 8:00 though, since were watching a movie first"

"Sure no problem" I reply.

"See ya around then"

"Yeah Bye" I walk away swiftly with no hesitations.

Finally it's four (the time we go home). My mom makes steak and pasta for dinner. The second that I was finished I went to my room to find the right outfit for tomorrow night and tomorrow. I started picking some tops and pants and shoes.

"Ugh" I groaned "Why is this so hard"

I spent 3 hours on an outfit for tomorrow; thank God I found one at the last minute. Honestly, for some sick reason I wanted to look my best for Chad's party thing. My loving mother insisted that I go to bed at 10:00. I listened to a bit of music before going to bed. The song was _one night stand_. Then I... I.

"Wake up, sweetie" my awesome mother said softly.

"Mom what time is it?"

"It's 7:00"

I jumped up the second she said 7. I need to get ready for today and for _tonight_.

"Mom can you please leave" she had that look "Because I need to get dressed"

"Oh ok" she walked out of my room. I put on my jeans, top, high heels and then I grab my converse which I might need later and put them in my purse.

"Mom I might be late since we're going to go out and do something"

"Ok Sonny, bye" she replied.

When I walked in the prop house no one was there, which to me is surprising.

"Hi Tawni" I greeted.

"Hey Sonny, I can see that you worked on your outfit last night" she answered.

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"Because you never wear those kinds of earrings unless something's happening" wow Tawni does notice what I wear.

"You need to answer this, why are you all dazzled up?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe I like Chad and want to look ok and maybe I just want to look right" I said, not even sure which answer was true.

"Let's hope it's the second one" Tawni answered.

Its 12:00 only a few more hours till 8:00. We sat at our usual table and like always Grady and Nico are complaining about not getting fancy food. For me I got just a salad and some coke. Lunch passed very quickly today, ha-ha things seem to be going in my favor. Until class with Mrs. Bittermin. That old lady seriously needs to find someone, maybe Marshall hmm… It's an idea.

The great thing about today is that we have to work overtime 'till 8:00, which isn't bad. 7:35, 7:45, 7:55, 7:57, 7:58, 7:59, and … 8:00.

"See ya'll tomorrow" I said while sprinting to stage2.

"Hi Chad" I greeted a smile starting to take place on my face. What do know a smile appeared on his face too very awkward yet amazing.

"Hey you made it" he sounded enthusiastic.

"So what movie are we watching?" what movie are we watching how stupid. Wait why do I care. Oh no I'm falling for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"We're watching Underworld" he said while offering me a seat beside him. The movie was very interesting.

"This is the time we've all been waiting for _truth or dare_" Chad said, trying to sound scary but wasn't successful. Hopefully they didn't get caught already.

"I'm going first" Portlyn demanded.

"Everyone set" everyone agreed that they were ready.

"Chad truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth, I have nothing to hide from you people" he said confidently.

"Who do you like? Like like is what I mean" Portlyn asked him.

"I like Sonny Monroe" he spoke clearly with no hesitations. I was completely speechless.

I had the courage to go now. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yeah" some kid said.

"Portlyn truth or dare?" she answered very quickly. "Truth"

"Ok then, why do you care so much about Chad?"

"Because he's like a brother to me" she was definitely telling the truth.

The game went on and on. Only a few people asked me questions, but they were the suitable questions that the answers didn't really embarrass you. Finally present time.

I actually got Chad out of the crowd.

"Chad why did you say that you liked me?" I questioned, hoping that his answer wouldn't hurt me.

"Because it's true" Chad paused "Oh and you never gave me a present"

"How is it true?" I asked.

"It's true because from the very first day I saw you I fell so hard, and why are you asking me this, don't you feel the same way to?"

"I may have not known it at the time but hopefully this will give you my answer"

I reached up and kissed him. He was probably speechless.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered.

Hoped you enjoyed this. Please R&R if you want to though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Whoa" he said through unmoving lips.

Suddenly I saw them, my co-stars, but they all seem flabbergasted. I should leave, but what will I say?

"Um…Chad I need to leave so, bye" I said, during my attempt to escape this place. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful. Chad was holding on to my wrist.

"Wait, why are you going?" he questioned, still dazed.

"My mom's probably worried" I lied, but what other choice do I have.

Finally he let go "Bye" Chad said, just standing there, staring.

I practically ran to the door. Hopefully my friends (co-stars) aren't furious with me, but then again, there's no hope. While I was walking I was thinking about the soon conversation that will happen. If I know my friends well, then this is not going to go great.

I'm surprised that they still allow me on the set. Their all in the prop house, looking and talking about the secrets that they discovered, I assume. Before I can show my face in the door way, I hear them arguing.

"Tawni, why didn't you tell us Sonny loved the enemy?"Nico questioned. Apparently, their talking about my secret. Hey, I do not love him.

"I didn't tell you because I did not know!" she replied, screaming the last few words.

"You share a dressing room with her, of course you knew" Zora yelled. I have to stop this, Tawni never knew. Actually I never found out 'till today. When I walked in, their beady eyes were staring at me.

"Oh, look it's you" Tawni hissed.

"I know you guys probably hate me right now, but Tawni never knew until…" I said.

"You're really helping me?" she asked.

"Yes" of course I was. Wasn't I?

"Oh well thanks then, I assume you're not a total trader then" and I was helping her because.

"So if she didn't know then why didn't you tell us?" Nico asked.

"Because I never actually knew, for sure, until that moment that you guys saw "I defended myself.

"Oh, we never knew" Tawni replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Nico apologized; he can be a gentleman sometimes.

"Sorry about not understanding, Sonny you are friends with the cast of So Random again" Grady said. Wasn't I always?

"As long as you don't see Chad Dylan Pooper, then all will be well" Zora said, like I was sort of her friend again.

"OK, I will not see Chad again, but I might need to tell him that it's over if he thinks that there's something going on between us, which there isn't" I replied.

"OK, but nothing more, 'cause we do not fraternize with the enemy" Nico said.

"I'm just really tired; I think I should call my mom and ask her to pick me up"

"OK, Bye" Tawni said.

"Bye Sonny"

"Later"

"Bye"

"Bye you guys" I said, feeling like I knew I was going to betray them.

My mom came fifteen minutes after I called her, and like all mothers she asked what happened. So I lied to her, and if I told her the truth, she would flip and be furious with me, for not telling her. The second the door was open I rushed to room to call Chad.

He answered on the first ring; he must really want to talk.

"Hi Chad" I greeted.

"Hey Sonny"

"Look, we really need to talk about what happened tonight" I told him straight forward.

"Yeah, sure, but where?" Chad questioned.

"How 'bout we just take a walk in the park, and talk"

"OK, when?" he asked.

"One, if it's alright with you"

"Sure, bye Sonny"

"Bye"

After I hung up I instantly fell asleep.

Today, I woke up extremely happy and sad because if anything went wrong then my friends will hate me, most likely till the day I die, but one can never know.

The day went by quickly and it was time to go to the park and see what I can fix, about my problem.

When I arrived I spotted Chad sitting on a park bench that wasn't visible to any visitors, example screaming fans or someone we work with.

"Hi Sonny" Chad greeted.

"Hey"

"I was wondering why you kissed me the other night?" wasn't it obvious; I might be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well remember how you asked me if I felt that way too?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well the kiss was my answer, and I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out"

"I did know I was just checking" he replied. OK he was sort of smart.

"Um Chad you know how our two shows are rivals"

"Of course I know" Chad said.

"Well So Random wants me to tell you that we are not meant for each other" I said, trying to fight back the tears that would soon burst out.

"Sonny, you like me right?" he questioned.

"Maybe a bit more than like"

"And I like/love you" wow no one has ever said that to me before.

"You do?" I asked.

"Duh" Chad replied.

"So then who cares if we start to date or whatever, as long as we're happy" he did make a lot of sense. I'll give him a chance.

"You are right" I said.

"Aren't I always" only if he doesn't make those types of remarks.

"Sometimes you are" I answered.

"In that case, Sonny Munroe would you be my girlfriend?" OMG, Chad's girlfriend.

"Sure, and would you like to go out to see a movie tomorrow?"

"Yes I would" he answered. Then he kissed me. I guess dreams really do come true.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed chapter two, and if you're wondering what happened after that scene then I'll tell you all right now.

On Monday they told everybody on So Random and Mackenzie Falls. After a few months the people on the two shows just learned to accept it.

Please R&R, and thanks for reading.


End file.
